


Birthdays

by Tall Potato (mentallydatingcolinfirth)



Series: Harry Hart x Reader [10]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentallydatingcolinfirth/pseuds/Tall%20Potato
Summary: Harry Hart x Reader.A little birthday surprise for Harry Hart.Originally posted onTumblrfor Colin Firth's 60th birthday.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Reader
Series: Harry Hart x Reader [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032087
Kudos: 5





	Birthdays

As a spy, giving up a normal life is mandatory. One is expected to have little to no ties outside of the agency. A human connection could be a weakness when you are in this line of job, and weaknesses are bad for business. It's just the safety of the world that depends on the quality of Kingsman's business.

Which explains how Harry Hart was never fond of celebrating his birthday. And he's still partial to this when you came along.

From what he told you, Harry last celebrated his birthday when he was a teen before he joined the military. Since then, he only gets a call from his mother on his birthdays and spends an hour or two with Merlin and James, former Lancelot, may he rest in peace, having drinks if they weren't sent on missions.

Today, you asked Arthur if you could take an early day off at work. There's not much to do, and mainly because you had planned something for Harry's birthday.

It was a slow day. Out of boredom, you decided to stop by Merlin's office and ask if you could help him with anything today.

"Hey, Merlin!" The wizard peeled away from the screen to look at you. "Percival, what brings ye here?" He asked. "Anything interesting happening?" Instead of answering his question, you also asked him one too. "Nah, everything seems to be good." "So, no missions for us?" You inquired, to which Merlin chuckled. "Do ye really want that?" "It's in the job description, isn't it?" You said as a matter-of-factly. Which prompted Merlin to ask you again. "You sure ye really want to go on a mission today?" The answer to that is a no, of course, but you decided to keep that to yourself. "I did ask for an early off, but I'm bored." "Right, how 'bout this? Your mission today is to pick up Harry's cake on the bakery just around the corner from the shop." "Oh, baking isn't in the skillset of our resident wizard?" "Unfortunately, no, but maybe you already have one prepared?" Your smart-ass mouth might get you in trouble just about now. "Excuse me?" You raised your eyebrow at his question. He just laughed, he handed you the receipt and sent you on your way.

You and Harry have been dating for months now. You both decided to keep the relationship a secret in order to avoid complications at work. And that conversation with Merlin implied that he might have an idea that you and Harry are dating. What he actually knows, you're not sure. Asking any further about what he meant would only confirm whatever he thinks, and that's the last thing you want to do right now.

You didn't tell Harry you were taking an early day off today; the original plan was to stay at your flat and cook dinner together after work. But you wanted to do something more, you want to spoil your man on his birthday.

Merlin picked a simple but large chocolate cake, enough for everyone at the HQ to share. Just as you arrived back in HQ, Eggsy sent you a message through the glasses saying he already got the gift.

To avoid suspicions, you decided to pitch-in on Eggsy's gift for Harry. He insisted that you guys get Harry a ridiculously large, 3-D butterfly painting so he had it commissioned. Then you and Eggsy started to put up the banners in the dining room. Harry was probably busy with paper works in his office. At work, you both try to keep your interactions at a minimum, as it seems impossible to stay in one room together alone without making out.

The afternoon meeting that Arthur called in for was actually for Harry's birthday surprise at work. This kind of surprise at Kingsman only started when the younger agents joined the table. Fortunately, Arthur was on board and open to new traditions.

On the way home, you picked up a good wine and a few other things you're going to need for tonight. Once you arrived, you immediately started to prepare for cooking dinner. You can do a decent meal, but Harry's still the best cook with the two of you. You texted him a message saying you've already done the groceries, so he'd just go straight to your place once he clocked out of work.

When Harry arrived, the table was already set. He was taking off his suit jacket as he walked to the dining room to start cooking when he saw everything's already done. You could see that he was genuinely surprised and delighted.

"Surprise! Happy birthday, love." And you planted a kiss on his cheeks.

After dinner, the two of you sat on your sofa, your head leaning against his chest. The two of you sat in silence in each other's presence, drinking wine. Yes, you two are staying at your flat tonight, but this, this is home.

"Y/N, remember when I told you that I never liked celebrating my birthday? I somehow still don't." You looked up at him. "But not in a bad way. My birthday reminds me of how old I am. How much older I am compared to you." You smiled at him. "You know that that never bothers me, right? Starting this year, you never have to worry about that. We'll celebrate your birthday, even if we're sent on missions. See, without your birthday I would probably be a lonely old maid." He chuckled. "We both know that's not true. You're not old, not yet anyway, and I happen to know a list of men who would court you if they're given the chance." "Oh, are you jealous?" "It was my chest you were leaning against earlier, so no." That's good to know, you never want him to be jealous, or even give him reasons to.

"Harry, I know you're not a huge fan of sweets. But I made a dessert." You stood up from the sofa. "I'm a huge fan of anything you make. But I told you, you didn't have to do anything. Having you in my life is already a gift." And if it was possible to love this man so much more, you just did.

"I just wanted to spoil you on your birthday."  
"Any more surprises for tonight?" Harry asked  
"Maybe." And you winked


End file.
